


Voyeur

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit of humour, Hakyeon getting mad, Hyuk being a brat, M/M, maknae too full of himself, watch me lowkey turning this into an ongoing series... depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hyuk heard Taekwoon and Hakyeon last night.Hakyeon has to deal with the consequences.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the dingo tipsy video? This is set after the events of that night, also directly after “silver lion and black cat” (although I don’t think it fits with the canon timeline/ their schedule)

  
„And-” Hyuk snorts, “Did you see the my little pony drawings of Shik-ah? Part pink part purple?” Hyuk mocks in between laughter and wipes away the forming tears from his alcohol puffed face.

“Yaaahh you little punhhk…” Wonshik slurs but laughs along, laying with his face in Jaehwan’s lap, having wrapped his arm around his leg. The later has already fallen asleep, laying with his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully, drooling on him. Taekwoon doesn’t notice because he is asleep himself on Hakyeon’s respective shoulder, but the eldest is still awake, snickering and beaming at Hyuk who is teasing Wonshik.  
  
Tonight was such a comfortable get-together with the staff, harvesting the fruits of their hard work by celebrating it on a feast with lots alcohol and tasty food, and then, returning to the safety of their own four walls, they decided to continue with salty snacks and soju in their living room with their twitter bingo, going through starlight’s posts to laugh at their memes that were so fucking on point that their sides started hurting from laughing.  
  
Hyuk giggles as he scrolls through twitter again, and his eyes form crescents as he laughs to himself.  
  
“Oooh, hyung! Starlights just love your dance-part with your leg on the chair in 'Valentine', the net is going wild! So much incoherent keyboard-smashing I don’t even need to bother reading.”  
  
“Aah Hyuki~, I’m sure I’ve seen quite a lot of comments along the lines of ‘the-maknae-is-making-me-question-my-existence’ too!“ Hakyeon laughs but makes sure to keep the volume rather low, as everyone is asleep around him safe for Hyuk, Wonshik has started snoring softly too.  
  
“Aish, you are overexaggerating.”  
  
“No, I’m not…” Hakyeon pouts, and Hyuk just keeps on scrolling through his app.  
  
“Ah Hyuk-ah… You’ve grown up so well, where did the time go? All these years, poff! Gone! Just yesterday you were so tiny and cute and so shy around Daegunie~ Now look at you, all big and strong, wide shoulders and thick thighs.” Hakyeon closes his eyes and breathes out heavily, the nostalgia flooding his heart.  
  
Hongbin next to Hyuk starts turning around, hugging a cushion to his chest, mumbling something inaudible to himself. Hyuk watches Hongbin’s blonde hair fall into his eyes and reaches out to readjust the stray strains, and Hongbin hums, relaxes even more, drifting into deeper sleep.  
  
“So manly, taking care of your hyung...” Hakyeon comments, and Hyuk gives him a look.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You like being taken care of too, hyung, don’t you?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Hakyeon giggles, “why, yes? Everyone does, I suppose…” Hakyeon blinks tiredly, putting some hair behind his ear.  
  
“No, I didn’t mean in _that_ way.” Hyuk smiles, and Hakyeon grasps the inuendo now, but pretends to be oblivious.  
  
“Aish, ok, I admit, I like being pampered, as much as I love pampering others. There you go. My dark secret is out, ready for you to exploit, what are you going to do now great Han Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon raises his arm to his head, laying the back of his palm dramatically on his forehead, faking faintness.  
  
“How does Taekwoon do it?”  
  
Hakyeon is suddenly completely awake, alerted.  
  
“How does he do _what_?”  
  
“Hyung, you know what I mean.”  
  
Hakyeon doesn’t move.  
  
“Hyung…  Show me your neck.”  
  
“Aish, what is this Hyuk-ah? You’re definitely drunk. We should go to sleep.” Hakyeon tries to avert the topic and rise from his seat, but Hyuk watches with a stoic look.  
  
“You’ve been getting better with make up hyung, I almost didn’t notice, almost forgot about it. _Almost_.” Hyuk continues.  
  
Hakyeon feels his face getting hot. He swallows.  
  
“I’m- I’m sorry you heard us, it was, I- Please forget everything you heard, this was not meant for your ears.”  
  
“Does he do it like this?” Hyuk raises his hand to his neck, thump on his pulse, pretending to close the distance between his palm and his Adam’s apple, starring at Hakyeon.  
  
“Hyuk!” Hakyeon speaks through his teeth.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“Yah, Hyuk, cut it out!” Hakyeon hisses, the embarrassment starting to get mixed with irritation.  
  
“But does it?” Hyuk wants to know, and Hakyeon answers out of spite.  
  
“ _No_ , it does _not_. And now I think we’re done talking.”  
  
“Does it turn you on that much?”  
  
“I said _end_ of _discussion_.”  
  
“How long have you been harbouring these feelings? This kink?”  
  
Frustrated Hakyeon just sighs, rolls his eyes and prays to the gods to bless him with patience he desperately needs.  
   
“But it must hurt, I can see bruises.”  
  
“Han. Sang. Hyuk.” Hakyeon warns him, and Hyuk’s features go colder.  
  
“Are you into hard sex?” Hyuk slowly raises from his warm spot on the sofa, leaving Hongbin readjusting to the loss, still in dreamland.  
  
“I’ve been so curious, hyung, you always sound to be so out of yourself when Daegunie takes you.”  
  
“Will you shut your mouth?!” Hakyeon snarls, but Hyuk closes the distance between them in no time, snickering.  
  
“They are so _dead_ hyung, we have no audience to worry about.”  
  
“I’m definitely not in the mood to test it out now!”  
  
“We will all collectively suffer from a black-out tomorrow with the amount we drank, I said you _worry_ too much. So, ” Hyuk kneels in front of Hakyeon now whose face has gotten red with anger and embarrassment, and Hyuk runs his broad hand from his chest up to his neck, around the nape up to his cherry brown hair, “Does he yank your hair too? Like so?”  
  
Taekwoon moves slightly next to Hakyeon, swallowing unconsciously and moves his shoulder, fighting the stiffness in his limps.  
  
“Did he fuck you against the wall? Wasn’t it cold? I bet he bites you.”  
  
Hakyeon starts getting more flustered, how is Hyuk so spot on?  
  
“Is Taekwoon-hyung big?”  
  
“Hyuk-ah…” Taekwoon suddenly murmurs, “Hyuk-ah, the noodles… How did you burn them…”  
  
Both Hyuk and Hakyeon watch him half in shock, but then they realise he is talking in his sleep- But Hakyeon finally snaps and he angrily pushes Hyuk away who goes flying down the floor. The ruckus and noise is enough to wake Jaehwan up, who whines and looks around briefly, realising where he is, and he rubs the residue spit away stuck on his chin.  
  
“You... Did your mothers not teach you to be more considerate of sleeping people!” he mumbles, pissed off, reluctant to open his eyes properly that are swollen from sleep.  
  
“Everyone! Up! To your beds!” Hakyeon suddenly shouts, and with that everyone except for Hongbin wakes up from their slumber.  
  
“Yeon…" Wonshik twitches alive again, "I hate you…” He hisses and reluctantly detangles himself from Jaehwan, and they both stand up like the drunk kittens they are, Wonshik’s arm looped around Jaehwan’s who guides the younger to bed.  
  
“Eomma will take care of you…” Jaehwan mutters, and they both vanish into their room, dark and welcoming.  
  
Taekwoon raises too, groaning once, and without a word he trots out the living room to the bedroom, walking clumsily with half-shut eyes, and when hereaches the doorframe he turns to Hakyeon.  
  
“Yeon… Come.”  
  
Hakyeon obeys but points to Hongbin first, addressing Hyuk.  
  
“Either tug him in properly, dealing with a cold is the last thing he needs, or carry him to bed- I don’t care which, but do it.”  
  
He glares at him for one last time and turns on his heel, huffs and stomps past Taekwoon who doesn’t seem to care all that much, and then Taekwoon follows Hakyeon in the room.  
  
“Goodnight…” Hyuk says, not loud enough for anyone to hear. He stills for a moment to hit the replay button in his head, _because what the fuck did he just do?_ He shakes his head and regrets it instantly.  
  
He turns to Hongbin. Can he pick him up without waking him?  
  
“You are such a brat,” Hongbin says after he is sure everyone else is gone, opening his eyes to watch Hyuk from behind his cushion, “What did you do this for?”  
  
Hyuk watches him, unable to answer, because he doesn’t know.  
  
He will blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.

 


End file.
